


Sisters Forever And Always

by steggyistruelove



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyistruelove/pseuds/steggyistruelove
Summary: AU: After accidentally injuring her sister with her powers, Princess Elsa of Arendelle is sent to live with her Godparents and cousin in Corona. While there, she grows close to her younger cousin Rapunzel, and the two girls bond over shared magical powers.Becoming more like sisters than cousins.





	Sisters Forever And Always

Dawn had barely broken when the Arendellian merchant ship was spotted, flying the Arendelle Crocus standard.

The ship had brought ice in its holds, as well crocus corms, both normal exports from Arendelle. What the doc workers did not expect was a tiny girl not older than eight years old dressed in a stiff traveling dress and cloak, accompanied by a nursemaid.

The child was pale and solemn as she watched her trunks be unloaded from the ship, she didn’t seem to be expected to arrive as the nurse had to pay some doc workers to carry the little girl’s things up to the castle. Where they knocked on the front door and waited for the servants to answer.

The child spoke not a word to anyone, but she was welcomed in amidst surprise at her arrival and ushered to see the king and queen in their private apartments.

The little girl was none other than Princess Elsa of Arendelle Goddaughter of King Frederic and Queen Arianna. Who upon seeing the child were shocked and perplexed. They had received no word of the girl coming to visit, nor that she was due to arrive today.

All was soon made clear by the letter the nursemaid supplied them with, both monarchs recognized Queen Iduna’s flowery script immediately from years of correspondence. And read the letter quickly.

_Dearest Arianna and Frederic,_

_I write to you with a heavy heart, as Elsa and Anna’s godparents you are well aware that Elsa is a special child, possessing a special gift from birth. Unfortunately, this gift has only gotten stronger with age._

_Two weeks ago, (by the time you receive this) Elsa injured Anna with her powers, thankfully Anna will fully recover, but not without scars from the incident. We can no longer hide Elsa’s gift here in Arendelle and have hopes that by sending her to you in Corona that the warmer climate will teach her to tame her gift._

_We know that your Rapunzel is only a few years younger than Elsa and will make her a good companion while Anna stays here in Arendelle with us._

_Please burn this once read._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Iduna of Arendelle._

Upon reading the letter, Frederic fed it into the fireplace and watched it blacken to nothing, the formality of Iduna's letter shocked Arianna, simply sending her daughter away as if she were aid for a foreign nation in some great war! In all this time Elsa had said not a word but watched her godparents anxiously. While the letter had played on the king and queen’s good hearts, Elsa’s sudden arrival did not bode well for her.

Arianna turned her attention back to her cousin’s daughter and her nurse, who had been waiting until this moment to speak up.

"I can assure your Majesties that the princess is a well behaved and clever child and I have enjoyed having her in my charge these last eight years, I must say I will miss her dearly upon my return to Arendelle."

The nurse was a tall, middle-aged woman with graying streaks coursing through her hair. She had a kind face and wore the green livery of Arendelle that Arianna recalled from her childhood visits to Arendelle.

The nurse’s words surprised the monarchs who looked at each other for a moment.

"You will be returning to Arendelle?" Arianna asked perplexed, surly they had misheard, the child couldn't possibly be left alone in a foreign land with no familiar face to comfort her! But even as she spoke, Arianna couldn't help noting the regret in the other woman's eyes.

"I am afraid so, I was only sent to escort the princess to Corona, I must return to watch over Princess Anna, but their majesties assured me that I would be leaving the princess in most capable hands." A tense silence fell over the room following these words, both Arianna and Frederic weighing the benefits of fostering their goddaughter in their minds, while Elsa waited silently to find out her fate.

Finally, both monarchs reached the same conclusion, 

"Elsa, Sweetling, say your goodbyes to, Nurse. We'll have the servants prepare your rooms." Arianna said kindly, pulling a golden cord to alert the servants that their assistance was needed. The little princess nodded wordlessly and turned to her nurse, who knelt before her with sad eyes and embraced the girl without a word. Pressing a kiss to the girl’s pale blonde locks almost as if she were her mother. 

Finally tearing herself away from her charge the nurse curtsied to the monarchs and took her leave, Arianna knew that the ship back to Arendelle did not set sail until sunset, which was several hours away. But as the nurse passed her, she could see in the woman's eyes that perhaps it was best for her to leave now, postponing her departure would only make it harder on everyone involved.

No sooner did the nurse leave did a young maid appear, eager to be of use.

"Prepare a room near the queen's chambers, for the princess of Arendelle," King Frederic said distractedly, before waving the maid off to do her duty. Now alone with her godparents, Elsa seemed even more afraid than before, the child had not spoken a word since she had arrived. But now when she spoke her voice was feeble and shook slightly.

"Thank you, Your Majesties for taking me in." The pale child said softly, curtsying to the two monarchs. Frederic smiled warmly and knelt to the little princess' height, whether or not she had been sent to them with no warning whatsoever, she was still the gentle king's godchild, he had attended her christening and taken on the responsibility to care for her eight years prior, and more importantly, a frightened child.

"You may call us Uncle Frederic and Aunt Arianna, Elsa." He said with a warm smile, extending a hand towards the bashful princess, who shrank farther into herself and wrung her small gloved hands.

"Thank you, Uncle Frederic and Aunt Arianna," her voice small, making Arianna long to embrace her cousin’s child. Instead, the queen smiled warmly at Elsa and motioned for her to follow.

"Your cousin Rapunzel should be awake in a little while, I'll show you the way to your rooms." Elsa followed dutifully, trailing after Arianna like a lost kitten.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Arendelle, young princess Anna sat in her bedroom staring at the empty side of the room that Elsa once occupied. the servants had come in the morning after Elsa had left without a word and removed Elsa's bed.

Anna was heartbroken, two weeks ago she had been very sick, and when she got better, her mother told her that her beloved older sister had been sent away to live with her aunt and uncle in Corona to further her education. Since then, Anna had refused to leave her room and had thrown a fit, that had lasted for hours, when the servants had come to remove what remained of Elsa's presence in the room. 

It wasn't fair! Who cared if Elsa was getting a good education? Anna wanted her sister.

There was a gentle knock at the door and her mother entered, looking at Anna sadly as she came to sit beside her on the bed. Anna refused to look at her mother, glaring down at her doll which laid across her lap.

"Anna... _Elskling._ It's not as bad as it seems, you can write Elsa while she's in Corona, every day if you'd like." Queen Iduna, said pulling her youngest daughter into her lap.

"I don't want to _write_ Elsa; I want to _see_ Elsa!" Anna cried, pouting, but not resisting her mother's attempts at comforting the little redhead. "Why did Elsa have to go away, why didn't she say goodbye?" Anna's mother sighed and gently rubbed Anna's small back.

"Elsa had to go away because one day, she will be queen, and your Papa and I want her to be the best queen she can be," her mother said pressing a kiss to Anna's head. " And she didn't say goodbye, because the ship left very early in the morning and we didn't want her to wake you." This did not seem like a good enough reason for not saying goodbye to Anna, but she didn't argue.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you draw Elsa a picture? That way when Gerda gets back, you can send it with the letter Gerda will help you write." Her mother said, "I'll have the servants bring you some paper and something to draw with." Kissing her daughter's forehead, the queen set her aside and got up to find a servant to fetch the princess her drawing supplies. 

Once the paper and colors were delivered to her, Anna got to work drawing the picture for Elsa, frowning to herself when Elsa's hair came out looking more like sticks than hair.

Elsa had always been the artist, Anna could barely draw stick figures, still, she hoped that Elsa would like her picture.


End file.
